coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8650 (29th May 2015)
Plot Sarah and Bethany move back into No.8 while Carla, returned from hospital, moves in with Roy. Jason doesn't know how long it will be before he can reopen the yard. Amy recuperates at home. Tracy is short-tempered with Ken when he tries to talk about the fire with her, saying that it upsets Amy. Ken can see that something is wrong with her though. She confesses her affair with Tony to him and feels guilt at his admonition. Nick comforts a distraught Leanne while Ken passes on his sympathies to the devastated Nazirs. Jenny visits the hospital where the waiting Websters see that Maddie shows some signs of coming out of her coma, however she relapses again. Jenny is relieved. Carla is certain she blew the candle in the flat out as she tortures herself over what happened. Someone rings No.8 but puts the phone down when Bethany answers. Fire investigator George Blakeson tells Carla that it was a candle which seems to have started the conflagration. Tracy broods about Maddie. Carla calls on Amy and asks her if she relit the candle. Tracy furiously intervenes and throws her out of the house. Bethany fetches Max and Lily home and sees that she is being watched by someone next to the garage - it is Kylie, who runs off when she confronts her. Simon finds out from Yasmeen about Kal's fate. Zeedan comforts him as he sobs. Consultant Nina Morrison tells the Websters that the next twenty-four hours are critical for Maddie. Liz tells Eileen what Tony has been up to. Steve has been told about the fire but put off from returning from honeymoon by Liz. Kylie watches Nick and David from a distance as they survey the damaged flats. She leaves on a passing bus. Tracy tells Leanne that Carla caused the fire. Jenny rings up about her Hull flat again but has to kill the call when Kevin returns home. Roy takes Carla to the Rovers but they leave when Norris starts to make caustic comments, despite Liz's warnings. As they leave, Leanne confronts her with what's Tracy's told her. Alya and Zeedan overhear her accusations. David comes home and Bethany tells him that she recognised Kylie. David tells her to keep it quiet. Tracy comes into the cafe and berates a shattered Carla. Roy throws her out as Carla starts to crack up. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Blakeson - Simon Smithies *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Maddie's room and corridor Notes *First appearance of Kylie Platt since 25th December 2014 as Paula Lane returned from maternity leave. *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents deal with the aftermath of the fire at Victoria Court flats, and it's clear that Tracy is beginning to feel guilty about the part she played in it; and Jenny realises the Websters are wise to her plans for Jack, so she revises them in an attempt to stay one step ahead of the family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,832,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (to Tracy Barlow): "When are you going to stop wrecking people's lives? Just when I thought you'd turned a corner." Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns